


【双子北】长夏无终（九）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①北信介生日贺文+宫兄弟生日贺文②属于原作世界观双子北同人文系列，同系列的同人文请参见合集的其他文章，在本文时间点里宫兄弟大三，北信介大四，剧情发展与原作371话后的内容有所差异，请注意③稻荷崎三人CP双子北，tag会打侑北、治北和双子北④本文主要为北信介视角，可能有部分宫侑及宫治视角
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 4





	【双子北】长夏无终（九）

北信介喜欢夏天。  
浓烈如盛夏的喜爱，或许会令认识他的人感到惊讶。  
暑假时，他常常来乡下帮祖母做农活儿。头顶烈日打理田地，即使对成年人而言，也是一份颇为辛苦的工作。但他从小就会认真做好，毫无怨言。勤劳让人充实，而他同样享受夏日骄阳拥抱全身的热度。  
所以，小时候，祖母常常挂在嘴边的话，是“注意别中暑呀”。  
完善的健康管理本来就是“把事情做好”的必要条件。每一次他都会适时休息，补充水分和电解质。记事以来，他从未犯过“因为中暑而影响身体健康”的失误。  
但是，这份记录或许会在今天被打破。  
高热，心跳过速，大汗淋漓，身体抽搐，濒临极限的神智与昏迷只有一线之隔，犹如有致命危险的重症中暑。每一根神经完全绽开，每一点感知完全释放，宛如被卷入了浓缩在这个夜晚的盛夏，伴随暑热的阳炎，旋转、平移，忽地扯远又拉近。  
侑的手指、治的手指，勒入肌肤的触感让快感如热浪般一波波接连袭来。快乐遍布全身，又以更加尖锐的方式对他前后夹击，恰似恋人们露出牙齿的亲吻与啃噬。汗水是温热的雨滴，淋在舌面上，将他的味觉也晕染成他们的滋味。  
北勃起过许多次，然而唯有侑和治能让他产生这样中暑般的狂热。被点燃的不仅是外露的挺立器官，旺盛的夏日之火自内而外地灼烧着他。方才令他几乎腾空而起的高潮竟未留下一丝疲惫，自己反而更加贪求他们。肉体如此，精神亦然。  
小腹和股间的肌肉强烈收缩，足以颠覆整个身体。侑的牙齿、治的嘴唇、捏住乳头的手指和滑到嘴边的汗湿衣角，灿烂的星空猛然跌落眼底。星星在下，草木在上，倾覆天地的突变里依然洋溢着梦幻般的飘浮感。群星闪烁，而最明亮的星星在侑和治的眼中。如果说他们是盛夏，那么致命的暑热早已渗透肌肤注入内脏，让他的症状不可救药。  
“……北前辈。”  
“北前辈！能感到我把你的双腿掰开吗？”  
治捧起枕部，而侑抬起了他的腿。他们的体温环绕着他，而他们留下的余热在腹内深处旋绕。升高的臀部使得精液缓慢地流回内脏，恰似他们当时深入的浇灌一般。  
“哈啊……啊……”  
汗水打湿了睫毛，在他眼前呈现出一个湿淋淋的世界。侑和治聚精会神的视线如同手臂，灼热地推动着他的欲望。他看到了自己愈加昂扬的性器，溢出的半透明体液仿佛幸福凝结而出的露珠一般，黏糊糊地向下流淌。  
“啊糟糕！北前辈看来一脸快要高潮的样子！我要快点插进去！”  
侑兴致勃勃地说。就连最初的一点抱怨也不像抱怨，而是即将得到最喜欢的玩具的孩子发出的欢呼。  
“不是快要……啊……”  
精液附着于肠壁涌动的触感，让他忍不住呻吟出声。四肢不受控制地战栗，牙齿和舌头都在颤抖。眼前的世界短暂地消失了。然后，治愉快的面容占据了他的整个视野。  
“说呀，北前辈，”治以循循善诱的口吻说，星光在他唇间闪闪发亮，“到底是什么呀？”  
“是……一直……呜！一直在高、高潮……”  
承认的同时，星星变成了灼伤视网膜的太阳。一股和治截然不同的冲击感将他凶狠地钉向地板，如同要压溃脏腑一样。连呼吸都被夺走了，连内脏深处都感受到了，像是身体和意识一起被撞飞的感觉。融化着，麻痹着，濒临射精的冲动扼住下腹。伴随野兽般的喘息声，双重快感的叠加响彻脑海。  
“北前辈，张开嘴，呼吸。”  
治柔声说。北知道自己需要氧气，可他的身体陷入高潮无法自拔，难以回应意识提出的合理要求。于是治捏开了他的嘴，新鲜的空气和对方的话语一起涌入他的知觉。  
“做爱的时候也别忘记接吻呀，北前辈。一边做爱，一边用吻传达爱意，会更舒服的……”  
治的吻碰到他的瞬间，他从对方唇上尝到了星星闪烁的温度。绵软柔和的亲吻持续了不到一秒，随即变为激烈的唇齿相交。治刚刚把他从窒息的边缘拉回来，又温柔地把他按回缺氧的深渊。  
全身不受控制地跳跃，欲望不受限制地上扬。每次内脏的敏感点被用力摩擦的时候，每次舌头卷过上颚的时候，意识都像快要断裂似地嘎吱嘎吱响起来。不对，那不是脑海里的声音，而是身下木板传来的响动。嘎吱嘎吱响着的檐廊仿佛随时会四分五裂，就像他已经被快感肢解得四分五裂的身体。感知被填满，舒服的位置全部被侑和治恣意掌控。肉体的结合令他和他们间的距离缩短到了不可思议的程度。侑和治融入了他的血肉，冲撞着他的心脏。  
“北前辈的心跳……好快。”  
治的手掌按住他左侧的胸口。勃起的乳首从恋人的指缝间挤出，却罕见地没有遭遇进一步的追击。治慢慢地、坚定地挤压心脏，微微收拢的指尖犹如要抓住那个在肋骨下活蹦乱跳的器官似的。  
这样的声音，这样的重量，自然而然地牵走了他的注意力。宛如捕捉到转瞬即逝的破绽一般，侑忽地抬腰，下身以近乎跃起的姿态往更深处猛烈顶入。难以言喻的扩张感混合了胀痛、痒意与甜美，几乎将肚脐挑起，推向高处。  
“只是、这样……还不够！”  
侑低声喊道，粗重的喘息喷在他的膝头上，又热又痒。  
“我、我也要占据北前辈的全部！戳开最里面——狠狠地射进去！”  
“……白痴。”  
耳边传来治略带嫌弃的声音。北突然意识到，不知何时，治的手掌已经移动到自己的胸腹交界处，指尖在淋漓的汗水间如鱼得水地轻柔掠动。  
“北前辈的这里……湿漉漉地颤抖着，看起来好美味呀。”  
换了一种语气的治嗓音低沉，呼吸似乎也刻意调整过，这种节奏就像……就像……  
突如其来的高潮打断他的思路，而听到声音的条件反射恰好提醒了他。没错，治的声音，治的喘息，就像快要射进来的时候一样。他的身体记得很清楚。他和他们交往的最初那段日子里，要求侑和治像生理教育课本上写的那样戴好安全套。不过，那样的安全措施并没有持续太久。第一次射在里面的人是治，至今他仍然能清楚地回忆起那时的体温和触感，以及在那段彼此调试的青涩时期里堪称盛大的高潮。  
他爱他们，也爱他们射在里面的感觉，恰如他们爱他也爱射在他里面一般。  
一旦感受到他们快要射精的反馈，铭刻于体内的记忆立刻苏醒，不由自主地贪求那即将溢满内壁的新鲜精液，爱情与欲望的证明。  
“呜哇！北前辈里面变得好热……好紧！竟然这么渴望把我吞进去！”  
即使是在性爱一事上，侑依然贯彻着绝不服输的精神。恋人的性器强硬地撑开肠壁，在黏膜的包围里滋噗滋噗地左冲右撞，咚咚地顶着最后的屏障。  
“啊……啊啊……嗯……”  
北凭借意志力保持着最后一丝的清醒，让自己的感知与现实世界相连。治的手掌滑向他的下腹，灼热、湿润又缓慢，恰似精液被不断涂抹于肠道的刺激。  
“北前辈勃起得好厉害呢。”  
治压低声音说。他可以肯定对方故意使用了这样的声线。  
侑在里面的冲撞有多么凶狠，治在外面的按揉就有多么轻柔。上一波高潮的余韵与全新的高潮重叠震荡，他在发热，他在发光，他的体内和体外都变成了他的星星们的形状。  
“如果在这么舒服的状况下射出来……恐怕北前辈会射到房檐上呀。”  
治的声音叩击耳膜的瞬间，手指也从他颤抖的性器前虚掠而过。没碰到，仅仅是隐约的气流，便引发了强烈喷射。  
他射精了。  
失控的射精，失控的心跳。明明是同样的生理反应，刺激感却远远胜过不久前的那一次。侑和治抬高了他的欲望。像那样仿佛抽干下身感知的射精，或许真的像治描述的那样，直接弄脏了房檐。  
“嗯……北前辈好美味呀。”  
治仔细舔舐他的眼角、脸颊和嘴唇。温热的汗水、泪水和口水混杂在一起，被恋人贪婪地吮吸着。  
“就像是有点溶化的糖果……甜美得会黏住舌头，真好吃……”  
他感到自己在治的舌尖上融化了，自外而内地融化。嘴唇融化了，性器融化了，内脏也融化了，全部融化成黏稠的体液，滴滴答答地流出来……  
“在这里！这里！北前辈要集中注意力呀！我在这里！”  
侑焦急地喊道，用在腹内进进出出的粗暴方式唤醒他。很快，液态的快感和知觉全部流向被侑占有的内脏。北不由自主地呻吟着，时长时短，既像满足的叹息，又像哽咽的抽泣。他感到自己正在流淌着，正在顺从着。渴望恋人们的部位被所渴望的事物占有、抚弄、灼烧，身体如同驯服般回应侑和治既急迫又舒缓、既狂野又温存的做爱方式。这份倾尽全力的迎合并非对意志的背叛，而是忠实地回应意志的指令——他渴望他们。  
“啊……北前辈的里面！挤压得好厉害！就像要榨干我一样！”  
侑的动作比喊叫更加有力，他几乎以为自己的骨头快要被撞裂了。治的手指拨动着他的肚脐，旋转着挤入的指尖仿佛钻透了他的内脏。迅速削减的理智甚至让他难以分辨二者的区别。恍惚之间，他产生了侑和治在同时侵犯他的感觉。备受折磨的肚腹失去了往日平缓的形状，倍增的快感简直以肉眼可见的方式膨胀突起。  
“听到了吗，北前辈？仔细听呀，体内兴奋的声音……呼噜呼噜地传出来了……”  
挑逗肚脐的指尖向下游走。荡然无存的理性难以思考，可他的本能告诉他有什么不得了的事情即将发生。侑每动一下，治每动一下，都会引发烙印般的律动。股间一阵一阵地发抖，一阵一阵地高潮。  
“北前辈的敏感点我都有好好记住，不过从外侧来弄有点困难……好在侑是个特别会强人所难的白痴，基本可以确认，只要戳这里，北前辈肯定——”  
他的下半身几乎完全麻痹，如同被他们给予的刺激和爱抚吞噬了一般。但有些时候内脏又敏感得不可思议。他能感到侑在肠壁的包裹间活跃地蹦蹦跳跳。那样的节奏是射精的前兆，他的恋人很快就会在他体内随心所欲地射出来——  
治的声音断了。  
他的意识断了。  
精神彻底虚脱，身体失去重量。  
最后的记忆是治的手指按住了下腹的某个位置，侑的性器顶开了内脏的屏障。浓稠的、火热的、沉甸甸的精液冲刷肠道的刹那，他的世界里只剩下足以令他失去时间感的纯粹幸福。  
澎湃的高潮。  
颤抖的兴奋。  
源源不断的热流挤压着身体和心灵，无数次地碾为齑粉，无数次地重塑感知，固化为深刻而激烈的欢愉。  
“……谁要你多管闲事！我自己就能插射北前辈呀！”  
“谁要管你怎么想啊。我只会让北前辈更加快乐。”  
“混蛋治！”  
“白痴侑……啊，北前辈醒了。”  
北醒了，但他对“自己已经醒来”这件事情没有实感。侑和治一如既往地隔着他吵架。他听到了他们的声音，却无法有效地思考。最后，是涌向后穴的暖意真正唤醒了他。他发现自己躺在檐廊上。侑和治紧紧地将他簇拥在中间，用他们的身体温暖着他。他的体内依然保留着他们的情欲，应该并未昏迷太长时间。  
“北前辈还能动吗？不，应该说……”  
治的呼吸喷在他的脸上，声音在他的耳朵里打转，某样灼热的突起顶住了他的大腿。对方的心思不言而喻。  
“北前辈可以一根手指都不用动，我会让北前辈非——常舒服的。”  
“是我们！我们！”侑不甘示弱地叫嚷道，“都怪治那个混蛋！刚才我都没和北前辈接吻！我的吻也很棒呀！”  
北信介能感受到自己的腰和腿还在发抖。换作数月以前，他一定会如实承认自己已经没有力气，听任恋人们摆布。可是，现在的情况不同以往。他缓缓坐起身，试着动了动，然后以一个还算利落的俯卧姿势反压侑和治。  
“在你们进步的同时，我也在前进呀。”  
北认真地说。  
以科学的方式锻炼身体是为了健康，健康当然包括健康的、能够满足恋人们欲望的性爱。  
他给了侑一个能让侑满意的吻，又扶着治的肩膀跨坐在治腰间。  
“治，如果你愿意……你可以一根手指都不用动。”  
北轻声道，面朝星星，露出微笑。  
膝头碰到的肌肤是灼热的，舌头滑过颈部的热度也像是穿透了血管一般。贴近恋人们的地方变得好热，被抚摸的地方变得好热，整个身体溶解在共享情欲的亲密感里，仿佛与盛夏的夜晚同化。  
“为什么北前辈总会变得更加美味呀……”  
治贴在他颈侧低声呢喃，而侑的声音依然像发烫的眼神一般高昂。  
“变得更强的北桑超棒的！更有击溃的价值呀！”  
他感受到侑浓烈的鼻息拂动着自己的发梢，而他挺立的乳首也被裹着薄茧的指尖灵巧而粗暴地拉拽着，痒得发麻，硬得发痛。  
悠长的蝉鸣宛若激起阵阵水波，夏夜化为温暖的海波浸没全身，令他体内承载的精液晃动不已。恋人们的动作令那些附着于内壁的体液一并发光发热，缓慢而彻底地灼烧五脏六腑。他向恋人贪婪地全心全意地寻求快感，却又对他们给予的欢愉没有任何抵抗力。  
夏风糅合了万寿菊、龙胆与女郎花的气味，吹拂着芒草的长穗。涌入廊下的芬芳如此柔软，犹如滚落的露珠般，悄无声息地滴入每一处湿润的痕迹。手指、嘴唇和结合处沁出的体液，那些丝丝缕缕的黏稠丝线，同样沾染上不可思议的香气。花朵的芳香恰恰也是情欲的味道，北信介将自己埋入花香与星星之间。  
脑中的甘美如同不存在上限似地叠加，身体内外痉挛不停。最轻微的戳刺都会泛起啾噜啾噜的水声，最轻微的撞击都会让脏腑咕吱咕吱作响。心脏扑通扑通剧烈跳动，迎合着恋人一颤一颤的冲动。撼动身心的欢愉让他激烈地高潮，意识一而再再而三地被快乐的洪流卷走。一波波席卷全身的浪潮间，被填充、被扩张、被贯穿的快感融汇为充盈的满足感。他以为自己射精了，但他不可能那么快就再次射精。而这种更深入更强烈的感觉也不会是单纯的射精，更像是失禁般持续地喷发和汹涌地流淌。  
北在颤抖中昏迷，又在颤抖中苏醒。酥软的记忆混乱又模糊，恰似涂抹于整条檐廊上的爱情痕迹，剧烈而凌乱。侑和治犹如酷暑般毫不留情，或许直到自己中暑而死才会停止，而他对此甘之如饴。他吮吸他们的舌头好似吮吸糖果，他舔舐他们的滋味如同舔舐蜜糖。侑和治散乱的腰带仿佛爱抚他的第十一根手指，几乎将芒草纹和枫叶纹烙在他战栗的身体上。不知何时手指抓住一根折断的芒草，不知何时脚趾在松软的泥土上翻卷。后穴还在颤抖的瞬间，更强烈的冲击随之而来——他同时迎来了深入喉咙和朝向内脏的激烈迸发。  
北信介听不到心跳，看不到月光，闻不到花香，所有感官沉溺在舌感和触感之上。他尝到了夏天也接纳了夏天，呼吸着夏天又流淌着夏天，完完全全与夏天融为一体。  
他的星星永恒不灭，他的夏日永无终结。

【未完待续】


End file.
